24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Haynes
Title Is the (CTU) still necessary to this article's title? As far as I can tell, he is now the only character named Haynes in the series.--Sampson789 (talk) 04:21, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :See here.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:41, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::There's no other character that's just named Haynes anymore, so we can drop the "(CTU)", right?--Sampson789 (talk) 03:02, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Appearance and possible actor Since he's not listed as only a mentioned character, I guess you guys know that he made a very brief appearance, right? Just nobody has a picture of him to upload yet? Does anybody think there's a chance that Haynes might be portrayed by Andre Rishi? I know all you can see is the back of Haynes's head, but, as far as I can tell, the back of Rishi's head might look like that.--Sampson789 (talk) 04:29, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :This is the best shot i got for Haynes, and honestly i don't think he's Andre. William (talk) 05:25, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::That's better than I expected. I think I agree, it's probably not Andre Rishi; however, I think it would be worthwhile to put that photo up on the article so readers will kind of know what to look for if they try to identify him as they watch the episode, you know what I mean?--Sampson789 (talk) 05:51, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Yep. I will try to get a good shot of him asap. William (talk) 08:06, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::His head actually matches up quite perfectly and would explain why he was still credited in the finished episode and it's helped by the fact that the shaved head and jaw alignment match up also. --Gunman6 (talk) 23:57, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::Okay, I thought it would fit as a good explanation for his co-star credit. Is there any way to contact him and ask him if that's him?--Sampson789 (talk) 00:58, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::I don't think the face in the Haynes picture matches up to Andre Rishi's, but I haven't seen the actual deleted scenes, just his picture on the Unnamed deleted characters page. --William (talk) 02:09, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Here's his LinkedIn profile and his official site. Anyways, aside from the scene itself, I'm not seeing what doesn't match up on the facial lining. The ears especially match up well.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:12, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I don't know, I think Haynes' ears look much bigger than Rishi's, but that might just be the difference in camera angles.--Sampson789 (talk) 02:59, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::Besides the physical appearance, I think their clothes were different too. Haynes was wearing a black jacket while Andre's character was wearing a dark green one. William (talk) 04:33, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Just by looking at the pictures, I think Rishi's jacket and Haynes' jacket both look dark brown/black. Anyway, isn't it plausible that when they deleted Rishi's scene that they put a different jacket on him so he could portray Haynes?--Sampson789 (talk) 05:16, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'm not seeing dark green, just dark. I was reluctant on the ears but I studied both photos on the same screen together and it just seems to be throwing others off due to the fast-paced editing. I didn't yet consider that he was assigned to play two different roles but you never know. Update: Yeah, I'm still not seeing any significant difference between either character. Who is still having doubts?--Gunman6 (talk) 06:15, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :These aren't the same guy, Andre Rishi has a fair bit of hair on his head whereas Haynes is completely bald--Acer4666 (talk) 19:28, January 10, 2015 (UTC)